Sweet Baby America
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A random little story that came to me in between writing another story and waiting for a bus. It's bedtime for a certian nation but of course the future hero doesn't want to sleep.........


Veneziano: this is a story dedicated to a certain bushy-eyebrowed man who dared to raise our rather wild "heroic" friend. Here's to you John Bull(look it up)!

"no! I don' wanna sweep! No, let me go-o-o!" the sound of a childs voice rang through the large house, causing the heads of three of its residents to turn and look towards the door. One sighed, "maybe we should go help him."  
Another laughed, "nay, let's let him suffer. He wanted the wee brat, he can deal."  
"you're cruel, brother," said the third with a smirk.  
Either way none of them came to the rescue as a small blonde boy with beautifully bright blue eyes, wearing only a white nightshirt that went to halfway down his thigh, ran down the hallway, followed by an older man who also had blonde hair but his own eyes were green, a strange emerald green.  
"get back here!" the man yelled, chasing the child.  
"no! I don' wanna sweep, I'm not tired!" the boy exclaimed before being caught and picked up; he screamed and pounded at the mans arms to no avail.  
The man sighed then heard laughter nearby; his lips pursed in anger then he adjusted the child so he was cradled in the mans arms, "come on, its bedtime, you little terror."  
He walked back, opening the door where the three were; they looked at him and he looked at them, or more like glared, "goodnight, big brothers."  
"make him put me down!" the boy shrieked.  
The man looked at him as the second of the three laughed again, "oh my laddie, can't we control a wee tike?"  
The man went red then turned, "I-I'm going to put him to bed...."  
He left and the first of the three watched with a frown before looking at the second, "now look what you did! Its hard enough on him trying to raise and educate that wild child, but did you really need to be so mean, Scotland?!"  
Scotland just kept laughing and the first, ever-calm Wales, sighed again.

"big brother, I'm sowwy, don't be angry at me." the child had been taken to a room filled with all sorts of toys and books and things children just loved.  
The man looked at him after he spoke, his eyes softening as he then sighed once more and put the boy to bed; two blue eyes watched as the man pulled the sheets out from under him and tucked him in, "don't worry, you mini terror, I'm not angry really; I just wish you would behave better. You know my brothers think I'm not fit to watch you and when you misbehave and don't listen to me, it just makes it worse."  
The boy frowned and his lower lip quivered as tears appeared in his eyes, giving him little warning before he started to cry. The man blinked then picked the boy back up, holding him and patting his back, "oh, please stop crying, please, really I'm not angry!"  
"B-b-big bwother is t-t-t-totally f-fit to watch m-m-me!" the boy cried, small hands clenching the mans shirt, "B-b-big bwother is the b-b-best and s-s-strongest and c-c-coolest and....and...." he just continued to bawl.  
Feeling trapped the man sighed and put the boy back down, tucking him in again, "come on, stop crying, if you do I'll.....I'll......I'll sing you a lullaby, okay?"  
The boy calmed a bit, though there were still tears running down his chubby little face; he stared at the man who smiled very gently then began to sing;

"Well, there is a young cowboy he lives on the range  
His horse and his cattle are his only companions  
He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons  
Just waiting for Summer, his pastures to change....."

The boy yawned and reached up to rub his eyes with one hand, the other gripping the man's sleeve. All the man could do though was sing to the boy and calm him down that way.

"And as the moon rises he sits by his fire  
Thinking about women and glasses of beer  
And closing his eyes as the doggies retire  
He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear  
As if maybe someone could hear

Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby James  
Deep greens and blues are the colours I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams  
And rockabye sweet baby James...."

Neither noticed that the man's voice carried through the otherwise quiet house; his three older brothers heard and Wales looked towards the door before lightly smiling. He looked at the others without a sound then got up and started to leave; Scotland and the third brother Ireland both looked at each other then followed after Wales. They hated to admit it but they actually liked the sound of their younger brother singing.

"Now the first of December was covered with snow  
And so was the turnpike from Stockbridge to Boston  
Though the Berkshires seemed dream-like on account of that frosting  
With ten miles behind me and ten thousand more to go....."

The three snuck up upon the youngest's room and looked in to see the man sitting on the side of the bed, the boy curled up against him with one thumb in his mouth and the other hand still holding on tight to the man's sleeve; Ireland who was on the bottom looked up at Wales who was in the middle and looked up at Scotland on top. He just watched the man silently, not laughing for once.

"There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway  
A song that they sing when they take to the sea  
A song that they sing of their home in the sky  
Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep  
But singing works just fine for me

So, Goodnight you moonlight ladies  
Rockabye sweet baby James  
Deep greens and blues are the colours I choose  
Won't you let me go down in my dreams....."

The man smiled when he saw the boy was fast asleep; he did something totally unmanly and leaned down to kiss the sleeping child on the forehead, whispering,  
"And rockabye sweet baby Alfred."

Veneziano: and yes I changed the last word in the song. And yes England is totally OOC. But I had to!  
Alfred: seriously? Why me?!  
Arthur: bloody Nazi child!  
Veneziano: hey, no name calling! I was thinking of this song while waiting for the bus and first Russia came to mind, then Germany but I realized its totally for our cowboy America! And England would have to sing it to chibi!America; thus this story was born.


End file.
